Prosthetic devices have continued to evolve over time to improve the functional capabilities and aesthetic appearance of such devices. However, such improvements typically require increased weight and structural rigidity. This renders the resultant prosthetic devices relatively uncomfortable to wear.
One type of prosthetic device that produces particular challenges in this regard is a shoulder disarticulation level prosthetic socket. Traditional sockets that are commonly employed for such prosthetic devices include substantially full frame and rigid sockets that cover the residual limb and, in some cases, portions of the torso a well, with rigid, non-breathable plastic or laminated resin. Such a device retains heat and moisture close to the wearer's body. Additionally, such a device creates pressure points when certain load conditions are encountered. Thus, both sweating and discomfort are encountered when the conventional prosthetic socket is worn.